


Rest

by neverlandlumos



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, breaking into the Department of Research and Development in the wee hours of the morning wasn't that much of a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Kisuke knows that he really, really should come back later. The Department of Research and Development has retired for the day, but he is certain that Mayuri will be awake, if he is anything like he was when he worked alongside Kisuke.

He searches through the main laboratories, but comes up short, and is only faced with tubes and control units and the odd Sword Beast or Hollow contained by reinforced glass.

The Twelfth Division barracks is accessible through the furthest corridor, and he slips through, masking his reiatsu to a low dim. He does want to receive a rather vicious welcoming courteously of Mayuri's daughter, Nemu. He's seen how she moves in combat, with her freaky strength and arms like drills.

Mayuri has no scent to go by, Kisuke knows. He can't trace the other scientist by smell alone, something he's learned how to do since being friends with Yuroichi. 

If he is entirely honest with himself, he doesn't even know why he has come so far to speak to Mayuri. Over the years, though decades ago, he would sneak into the Seiretei to discuss Mayuri's theories about something or other. He tells himself, that's exactly what he is doing tonight.

A door opens and shuts at the end of the hall and Kisuke tries not to yelp at the sudden noise in the corridor filled with nothing but shadows and silence. He follows the movement after a moment, hiding behind an archway and listens for any more activity. 

"You need to rest, Master Mayuri," comes Nemu's voice, "Please."

"Hardly," Mayuri replies, and the sound of his voice has goosebumps pricking at the back of Kisuke's neck, "I will sleep when I wish to do so."

He can hear Mayuri's furious typing, but his daughter remains convinced, "Please, Master Mayuri," she says, so softly Kisuke strains to hear it. 

"Oh my goodness!" Mayuri exclaims, "Fine! I shall rest, if it should mean that you will leave me alone with your nagging!" He adds, though his voice is rather fond.

"Thank you," Nemu says, and her footsteps approach the door that Kisuke is shamelessly plastered against. He flails for a moment, and flings himself behind an archway. 

She closes the door behind herself and appears in his peripheral vision, her face schooled in a blank expression.

"Good morning," she greets, whispering, "I trust you are not here for work, or anything suspicious."

"Uh, well... No, not really," he replies, and gives her a shit eating grin, despite the fact he's dressed in a black robe and looking everything like a shady criminal. 

She turns to leave, but says over her shoulder, "Allow him to rest. He needs it." And with that, she vanishes down the corridor and out of sight.

Kisuke considers throwing his whole plan into the wind and bailing, but the girl left the door open slightly, and due to his curious nature, he pushes it open and peeks inside.

He watches as Mayuri removes his head gear and scarf, eyes trained on the screen in front of him, before changing the settings so the computer runs on auto pilot and heads towards his living quarters.

Kisuke follows, of course.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a high pitched wail, and wonders for a moment if the sound came from Mayuri. He hides in an alcove just to the left of Mayuri's living space, and watches, trying to figure out what on earth his former colleague is doing.

Ashisogi Jizo flies out from fuck knows where and attaches itself to Mayuri's shoulders, chubby legs on either side of his Master's neck, little hands resting on Mayuri's head. He reaches into his robe and offers Mayuri a banana.

A _banana._

Kisuke tries not to laugh, but a weird snorting sound slips out before he can stop it, and he panics, thinking that Mayuri heard it, but the other scientist does nothing but peel the banana and take a bite.

Ashisogi Jizo squeals in appreciation, and his little wings beat happily when Mayuri reaches up with two painted fingers and offers the zanpaktou spirit a share. He takes the peel from his Master and flies over to the bin, throwing the peel inside with enough force the bin rattles against the wall.

"You need to control your strength," Mayuri says, softly, "You'll be fixing the wall should you put a hole in it."

Ashisogi Jizo squeaks in response, flies around the room haphazardly before returning to the hilt of Mayuri's sword.

Mayuri sighs, and settles in front of the mirror. He picks up a cloth, wets it, and states, "Can I help you, Kisuke?"

Kisuke's eyes bulge in his head. He considers fleeing - again - but since Mayuri knows he's there, he stalks out of his hiding place and smiles widely.

"How long have you known I was there?"

Mayuri rolls his eyes, "Since you slipped through the window in the main building."

Kisuke's mouth gapes a little, but then he should know better.

"I trust you are not here for work related reasons," Mayuri's eyes meet his in the reflection of the mirror, hand poised to begin removing his face paint.

"Oh?" Kisuke raises an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Mayuri snorts and removes the paint from his neck in slow, practised moves. "Nemu would have beaten you to a pulp."

"She couldn't beat me," Kisuke grins arrogantly.

"You are unarmed," the other shinigami observes, squeezing the cloth and wetting it again, "Hand-to-hand combat is my daughter's speciality."

Kisuke throws his hands up, defeated. "I guess you're right."

"So?" Mayuri asks, "Why have you graced me with your presence?"

He sits down next to Mayuri, cross legged, and facing him. Mayuri does nothing but reach behind himself and remove the paint from the back of his neck. Kisuke's eyes follow the curve of the other shinigami's jaw, the hollow of his throat.

"I wanted to spend some time with you," Kisuke tells him, honestly. Mayuri snorts rudely and lifts his thin arms and runs a brush through his hair so it slicks back over his head instead of his usual appearance.

"Why?" Mayuri asks after a moment. "Certainly, you have far more... interested company on Earth."

"I wanted to spend some time with you," Kisuke repeats, firmly.

His former colleague quirks a hairless brow, "... and why is that?"

Kisuke sighs, then grins, "I relate to you more than you might think."

Mayuri scoffs, "How kind of you to think so."

He watches intently as Mayuri begins to wipe the make up off of his face in sure, methodical movements. He takes care when removing the black paint around his eyes, leaning forward with his lips pursed in concentration. Kisuke stares at him, somewhat enraptured as the true face of his fellow shinigami begins to surface.

"Stop staring at me, you moron," Mayuri snaps. "It is rude."

"You're so thin," Kisuke comments like a fool, observing the thin, bony hands as they work. His arms appear almost brittle as Mayuri scrubs them to take off the white paint.

"Oh, you flatter me, Urahara."

"Are you unwell?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. I've always been slim of build."

Kisuke frowns, but lets the conversation slide. The circular ear pieces come off and join the many tubes and pots sitting on the dresser, hair falling to hide the portcullises.

"I'm going to bathe," Mayuri tells him, rising to a stand. "Tell me now, what did you come here for?"

Kisuke meets his eyes, craning his neck to do so. "I came here to spend some time with you," he repeats, again, knowing Mayuri's cautious and suspicious nature is a force to be reckoned with. He knows the idea must sound ridiculous to his former colleague's ears.

Mayuri says nothing. He takes off his captain's haori and drapes it over a chair and heads to what Kisuke assumes is the bathroom. Kisuke leers at him and Mayuri raises his eyebrows.

"If you plan on spending time with me," Mayuri echoes, disbelief still evident in his tone, "Get in the bath. You stink."

Kisuke grins and follows him into the bathroom. He supposes using the window in the seventh building to sneak in wasn't such a good idea, just realising that Mayuri can probably smell the dirt and plants he had to fight with to climb up.

He's never seen Mayuri naked. He's seen bits of flesh here and there, when stitching him up after experiments had gone wrong, or catching a glimpse of very old scars that Kisuke assumes he acquired while being considered a dangerous criminal. Mayuri has an enormous pain tolerance. Kisuke wonders of he's ever been tortured.

"Of course I have," Mayuri snaps and dips a tentative foot into the bath, probably filled earlier by his daughter. Kisuke realises he must've asked the question aloud.

He undresses quickly, flushing ridiculously at his nakedness and sits a generous distance away from Mayuri, who breaks the surface and rests against the side of the tub, which is basically the size of a large spa.

Kisuke grabs the washcloth and wipes his arms and hands, barely containing a groan and a leer as Mayuri lifts a rather dainty looking leg and lathers it with soap.

"I'm surprised you aren't against bathing with me," he comments.

Mayuri's bare face scrunches up, "I assume you wish to have sex with me."

Kisuke hacks out a surprised grunt, flushing at the blunt words, even as his body and reiatsu perk up at the thought. "Perhaps," he manages, smoothing his response over with a grin.

"Indeed. If we are going to have sex, I'd rather you be clean and bathed."

Kisuke chuckles and dips his head under the water quickly, before coming back up and watching out of the corner of his eye as Mayuri continues to wash himself.

"Go," Mayuri says suddenly.

Kisuke pouts, "No sex?"

"You moron," Mayuri snaps, and flicks water in his face, "I need to finish up here. Go and wait in my bedroom."

"Ohhh," Kisuke replies and lumbers out of the bath gracelessly, drying himself quickly and walking back into the living space. There are two doors connected to the room, and he wonders for a moment which one is Mayuri's bedroom.

"On the left," Mayuri orders from the bathtub.

"Thanks," Kisuke replies and crosses the room, opening the bedroom and finding it as bare as the living area. He's drawn to the two photographs sitting on the table and grins to himself.

One is a photograph of Mayuri and Akon, when the latter was still a child, with Kisuke in the background, spectacularly destroying the picture with an unfortunate facial expression, and Hyori mid-jump with red, angry cheeks. 

The other is a heart warming photograph of Mayuri and Nemu standing side-by-side with the addition of Yachiru, the Eleventh Division Lieutenant, perched on Mayuri's shoulder, similar to how she appears with her adoptive father, Kenpachi. Her young face is practically split in two with the force of her smile, while Mayuri's face is blank, but still somewhat fond. Nemu's lips are curved in a hidden, amused grin.

He quints at the large frame, and reads the message at the bottom with a silly smirk,

_Hey, Mayurin!_  
 _Happy birthday!_  
 _Eat lots of candy and spend heaps of time with me!_  
 _Love from,  
_ _Yachiru_

There's a few love hearts and whatnot littered around the border as well. He places it back on the dresser and stares at the first photograph, dazed, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Mayuri clears his throat from the doorway.

Kisuke throws him a goofy smile, "I'm surprised you kept it. Yachiru is a cutie, isn't she?"

His former colleague says nothing but step into the room fully and wander over to the far wall, where he crouches and fiddles with something, and suddenly, a fireplace Kisuke didn't even know was there springs to life and bathes the entire room in a comforting, dim gold.

Kisuke feels _odd_ , but not uncomfortable despite the fact he's standing stark naked inside Mayuri's bedroom, said person nude except for a towel. He shivers when the warmth of the fire reaches his skin. 

He pads over, his feet making no noise against the floorboards, and wraps his arms around Mayuri's waist, holding him close and pressing his chest against his back. Mayuri tenses like a board, so Kisuke rests his chin on his shoulder and waits.

He waits for Mayuri to relax.

Kisuke presses a kiss to his shoulder and breathes deeply.

"Kisuke," Mayuri murmurs after a period of comfortable silence, "Don't come here and expect things I don't know how to give."

An obscure sentence, to say the least, and Kisuke isn't even sure what things he could be referring to. Love? A relationship? Camaraderie? Friendship?

It was never just sex, after all.

Kisuke presses another kiss to the back of his neck.

"I have learned never to expect things from you, Mayuri," Kisuke whispers against his skin, "It's not fair for me to do so."

Mayuri grunts in response and relaxes noticeably against his chest.

"Don't you get... lonely, Mayuri?"

"No," he replies, head tilting to the side as Kisuke kisses the length of his neck softly, "I do not keep people close for a reason."

Kisuke feels like a bucket of water has been thrown over him, but makes sure it doesn't affect his movements. He was never able to calculate when exactly Mayuri could've been tortured - never game enough to ask - but it must have been before Kisuke _heard_ of him, years before approaching him in Maggot's Nest. Despite the embrace he's smothering the other scientist in, his mouth forms a grim, tight line, just now realising whatever happened to Mayuri affected him beyond Kisuke's comprehension.

"Never mind such trivial matters, Urahara," Mayuri disregards, and rests a bony hand atop Kisuke's that sits at his hip, above the towel. Kisuke murmurs a soft, "Sure," before spinning Mayuri in his arms and hugging him tightly, arms wrapped around him like a child with its toy.

Mayuri's surprised breath wafts against his collarbone.

"Stop being so sentimental, you moron," he snaps, but shifts so they embrace more comfortably.

Kisuke pulls his face from his neck with both his palms and kisses him chastely, closed-mouth and pulls away. Mayuri observes him with half-lidded eyes.

"You've got Nemu," he comments casually. Mayuri pinches him on the rubs harshly, and Kisuke squeaks at the unexpected pain. Mayuri scrunches his face up in comical disgust.

"Don't bring my daughter up in this conversation!" Mayuri half-yells, "Especially not when we are about to have sex, you Neanderthal!"

Kisuke chuckles goofily and whips the offending towel off before settling his hands over the sharp hipbones. Mayuri raises his chin subtly, and Kisuke rewards the shorter shinigami with an open mouthed kiss. He quickly sneaks an arm behind Mayuri's knees and scoops him into his arms bridal style, noting with an amused smile that he hasn't used such speed since he lived in the Seiretei and plunks Mayuri on the bed.

"Do you want to die?" Mayuri snaps testily, "I'm not some damsel in distress, Urahara."

"No," Kisuke agrees, crawling over the other shinigami and looming over him, "You never have been."

"Oh, shut up."

Kisuke kisses him fiercely, holding his face between his palms and all but plundering Mayuri's mouth. He can feel Mayuri's heart beating under his ribcage, the _thud-thud-thud_ is a comfort he didn't know that he needed. Hands curl around his biceps loosely, and Mayuri spreads his thighs to allow Kisuke to rest between them.

He groans softly as all that bare flesh comes into contact with his own, and he's glad the fireplace only offers a dim light, he knows himself, if he could see every bit of Mayuri's body he would end up looking at all the other shinigami's scars and lacerations and end up with a very irate bed partner.

Mayuri's hand curls around the back of his neck, firmly, as Kisuke ruts his hips. He pulls away to take a deep breath and watches in some kind of amazement when Mayuri stretches underneath him, cracking his back if the sounds are anything to go by, and runs his hands over the expanse of Mayuri's ribs as his body tightens and releases. Even when relaxed, his body is so _thin_.

His Captain's haori obviously makes him appear far more bulky than what he is.

"I told you to stop doing that," Mayuri smacks his cheek lightly, lips curved in a grin.

Kisuke presses a kiss to his sternum, and raises his head. "Got lube?"

Mayuri tuts at the broken question and reaches over and opens a draw in the he bedside table. "In there, somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Kisuke leers, and gives Mayuri's inner thighs an appreciative caress, his cock a gentle tug, which hardens at the attention.

"I care little for masturbation when I could be working."

Kisuke snorts unattractively and finds the lubricant easily enough. "You haven't changed a bit, Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri hums.

He covers his hand in the lubricant and reaches for Mayuri's cock - surprising him apparently, as his hips jerk a bit - and rubs his fingers over the head and down the shaft, stroking it to complete hardness, only stopping when Mayuri is panting and the tip is flushed pink.

Kisuke reapplies the lube on the traditional three fingers and moves to prepare Mayuri, only for the other shinigami to nudge his ribs with a perched thigh.

"Hmm?" Kisuke acknowledges, jacking his own cock as he does.

"No need for that," Mayuri tells him.

He presses his fingers against the entrance anyway, and finds the hole already prepared for him. Kisuke raises an eyebrow at the man beneath him.

"You prepared yourself for me?"

"Indeed," Mayuri replies, and shifts against the mattress.

Kisuke asks, "Why?" and lines his cock against the rim and pushes slowly, finding resistance but finding little difficulty in sliding all the way in. His head sags, the heat around his cock is so good and so perfect but he waits for Mayuri to adjust, he is polite after all. He also wants an answer to his question.

Mayuri's eyes are closed and he's biting his lip, but he says, "I don't like the preparation stage, per say. Best to avoid the things we don't like in life, ne?"

"But, it's sexy," Kisuke retorts, sounding terribly childish, while Mayuri glares up at him, snapping, "No, it's not. Start moving, will you?"

He does, pulling out until only the head of his cock remains in the blissful heat, and sliding back inside, starting a rhythm of sure, easy thrusts. Mayuri's hands tighten around his biceps and his lips part as he begins to pant softly.

"Sure, it is," Kisuke snaps his hips harshly and finds the other shinigami's prostate with relative ease, angling his hips to slide against the gland at every thrust, "Preparing your lover to take your cock is one of the best things about sex."

"Your dirty talk is atrocious," Mayuri retorts, but he's trying not to laugh, his nose all crunched up and the corners of his eyes are crinkled in mirth. He heaves a breath when Kisuke begins to thrust harder, and deeper, legs tightening around Kisuke's waist.

Kisuke reaches under Mayuri and drags him closer, pinning his body under him and rolls his hips faster, groaning every so often as the pleasure begins to build a crest. He swoops down and kisses Mayuri harshly, sliding his tongue against his former colleague's in the same fashion as his hips.

Mayuri sucks on his tongue, kissing him more thoroughly than any other lover he has had and it surprises Kisuke, surprises him enough that he looses his balance somewhat and accidentally rests all of his weight on top of Mayuri, chest smacking against the other's and his hips pressing down against him, forcing him into the mattress. He moves to pull back with an apology on the tip of his tongue but is cut off when Mayuri moans, long and hard, hips snapping upward and against his own.

"Eh," Kisuke stares, and then grins like a moron, "I meant to do that."

Kisuke daringly, decides to do it again, forcing Mayuri's hips down harshly and fucking into him deep, deeper than he's ever thought of thrusting into someone. He's rewarded generously when Mayuri's back arches sharply, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Just shut up," Mayuri smacks his arse with a chuckle.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoes loudly around the room, accompanied with Kisuke's groans and Mayuri's panting breaths. He forces Mayuri's legs back, almost bending him in half and fucks him in earnest, wishing to see Mayuri come apart under him even more so then having an orgasm himself. Good grief, what in earth happened to his priorities? He slips the other scientist's legs around his hips again, and gives him a noisy kiss.

"Just," Mayuri stutters, and his torso twists, thighs trembling, "Just there, _fuck."_

Kisuke beams with pride. It's the first time he's heard Mayuri swear.

Sweat beads at the hollow of Mayuri's throat, and Kisuke drags his tongue over the ridges of his collarbones and the sharp tendons in his neck. Mayuri moans delightfully when Kisuke suckles the skin above his pulse between his teeth, leaving a generous love bite on the left side.

"Kisuke," Mayuri warns, body beginning to grow rigid, "Hurry up."

"Your dirty talk is atrocious," Kisuke echoes and wraps a hand around Mayuri's cock, smearing the pre come around the head generously and jacking the shaft to match his thrusts. He's relieved in a way, he can feel his own orgasm coiling in his belly, but he's determined to make Mayuri come first. No excuses.

 _"Yes,_ " Mayuri hisses between gritted teeth, and comes, head slamming back against the pillow, hips stuttering up to meet Kisuke's as their rhythm grows frantic and messy. Come drips from Mayuri's thigh and onto Kisuke's, but he pays it no heed as the mere sight of Mayuri Kurotsuchi basking in after-glow _under him_ because of Kisuke, himself has his own orgasm unspooling swiftly and erupting like wildfire under his skin.

"Shit," Kisuke moans, "Mayuri," the other shinigami's name comes out sounding like whine, the last syllable embarrassingly high pitched as Mayuri shifts for his own comfort and tightens around Kisuke like a vice, working every last drop of come out of him.

He pulls down and plonks himself next to Mayuri like a sack of potatoes, dragging up the weird looking blanket thing from the end of the bed and throwing it over them both. Mayuri curls up some under its warmth. Kisuke wriggles closer and sneaks an arm under Mayuri's neck, something of an impromptu pillow.

"Should bathe," Mayuri says, voice already heavy with sleep.

"In the morn'," Kisuke rumbles back.

"You're going to be here when I wake up?"

The sheer incredulous tone in Mayuri's question sets Kisuke on edge. He's not about to throw on his robe and head home just because they've had sex! Sometimes, the other shinigami's lack of faith in him is astounding. Kisuke presses a kiss to Mayuri's temple.

"Yeah, of course," he finds himself saying.

"Do not hog my bed," Mayuri orders, eyes slipping shut.

Kisuke cuddles closer and presses a kiss to the underside of Mayuri's jaw. 

"Of course not, Mayuri."

 

 

- _finis._


End file.
